Silence
by Just Gabz
Summary: A Challenge from Sushi Chi. Jack Loses his voice!
1. You Just Don't Listen!

**Title: Silence**

**Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper**

**Warnings: Angst to begin with but eventually I'm hoping for Fluff**

**Summary: Jack loses his voice.**

**Author Notes: Yay for Sushi Chi's Challenges, they're keeping me rather busy. It was a toss up between Jack and Ianto having the problem in this one. I felt 1. Ianto has been through enough in my stories and 2. Jack needs the wake up call more.**

**Disclaimer: If the things that happened in my stories were true, a gorgeous Welsh man would have the worst possible luck with alien gadgets messing him up but he'd go home to a hunky American, so it isn't all bad…but I don't own them**

_**Chapter 1 – "You Just Don't Listen!"**_

"_You don't understand Jack, you just don't listen!" _

"_Come on Yan, I'm listening now, talk to me."_

"_That's not what I mean! I don't want to have to tell you to listen to me, I want you to listen because you want to listen."_

"_I do!"_

"_No you don't, it's all about you, Captain Jack Bloody Harkness!"_

"_You know that isn't true." Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair._

"_No I don't. You don't listen to me and the only time you talk about anything it's either about Torchwood or the Doctor. I don't know anything about you and you know more about me than anyone. You'd know more if you listened and I'd know more if you told me about the important things." Ianto sighed, dropping into the chair behind him._

"_Come on Ianto." Jack pleaded, putting a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder. Ianto shrugged the hand away._

"_Don't."_

"_Ianto…"_

"_Don't!"_

The shouting seemed to go on forever. Eventually it ended with Ianto slamming Jack's office door and Jack sitting at his desk, trying to figure out how he could fix it. Jack felt horrible, he knew he shouldn't have let him go. He felt tears stinging at his eyes just thinking about the terrible fight. He wanted to drive to Ianto's flat and never let go of him but he knew that Ianto didn't want that so he stayed, waiting. He knew he wouldn't sleep. After an hour of dull paperwork he decided to go out to the kitchen and leave a note for the Welshman. He didn't know whether the younger man would talk to him otherwise. He walked out and turned to the sofa. He smiled at what he found. Ianto was lying asleep on the couch. The look on his face made Jack grimace. He could tell Ianto was having a nightmare. Ianto fidgeted in his sleep and frowned deeply. Jack walked over and draped a blanket over the younger man. He placed a soft kiss on his forehead, smirking when he watched Ianto's frown soften. He knew that Ianto wouldn't speak to him when he woke so he made the most of the short moment on the couch before moving back up to his office and back to the paperwork. He sat down and began work, noting early signs of a sore throat. He wasn't used to it, hadn't been sick in such a long time. He ignored it and continued writing his reports. The night drew on until Jack eventually dosed off at his desk.


	2. Don't Give Me The Cold Shoulder

**Title: Silence**

**Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper**

**Warnings: Angst to begin with but eventually I'm hoping for Fluff**

**Summary: Jack loses his voice and finally he listens.**

**Author Notes: Yay for Sushi Chi's Challenges, they're keeping me rather busy. It was a toss up between Jack and Ianto having the problem in this one. I felt 1. Ianto has been through enough in my stories and 2. Jack needs the wake up call more.**

**Disclaimer: If the things that happened in my stories were true, a gorgeous Welsh man would have the worst possible luck with alien gadgets messing him up but he'd go home to a hunky American, so it isn't all bad…but I don't own them**

_**Chapter 2 – "Don't Give Me The Cold Shoulder."**_

He didn't even realise he had fallen asleep. He had only planned to rest his eyes for a moment. He woke up with a start and jumped up. Jack looked at the time and saw that it was seven o'clock.

"Shit!" He swore, tidying up the paperwork he had already done.

He turned and smiled when he saw his coffee sitting down next to him along with a small note.

_Jack,_

_I'm sorry about the fight. I hate leaving things like that. I won't let this go though. This is far too important to me. You won't be getting off free._

_Ianto_

Jack sighed in disappointment. He didn't want to fight. He was so sick of the fighting. He stood up and walked out to the hub, looking out over the railings. Owen and Gwen weren't in yet but Tosh was sitting at her workstation, while Ianto was no where to be seen. He knew where he was though. He was in the archives. The Welshman always went down there when he needed to clear his head. Jack walked out casually, headed toward the archives. He stood at the doorway watching Ianto. He waited for an opening until finally he gave up.

"I'm sorry." His voice came out unusually hoarse and he clutched at his throat.

Ianto turned around, looking wide eyed at Jack.

"Are you okay?"

"Just a bad throat." Jack sighed, coughing by the end of the sentence.

"You should get Owen to check that." Ianto deadpanned as he turned back.

"Did you hear what I said?"

Jack waited for Ianto to talk but he remained silent.

"I said I was sorry." His voice got more and more painful with each passing word.

Ianto still said nothing and Jack ground his teeth together in frustration.

"Don't give me the cold shoulder."

Jack paused again and still he got no reaction.

"Fine, but let it be known that I tried!" He coughed harshly and left the room.

Ianto looked down at the table in front of him, sighing in relief as Jack left. He didn't know how much longer he would've lasted. He didn't want to treat Jack like that but he just didn't know what else he could do to get the older man to listen to his ways. He cleared his throat and straightened his suit. He walked out to the hub and began to prepare the coffee for the team. He knew the others wouldn't be much longer and knowing them they'd want their coffee as soon as they walked through the cog doors.

"Get Owen to check your throat!" He called out to Jack.

He knew Jack would feel a little bit better if he at least spoke a little bit. He felt it was fitting punishment really. He was upset because Jack never listened, so he wouldn't talk. That way the older man would have nothing to listen to. He sighed and turned around, looking through the hub. He watched as Jack did the same. The moment Jack met his gaze he looked away. He didn't want to see how much what he was doing was hurting him. This wasn't going to be easy. Owen walked through the door at that moment and Jack waited for him in the Autopsy bay.


	3. You're Losing Your Voice

**Title: Silence**

**Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper**

**Warnings: Angst to begin with but eventually I'm hoping for Fluff**

**Summary: Jack loses his voice.**

**Author Notes: Yay for Sushi Chi's Challenges, they're keeping me rather busy. It was a toss up between Jack and Ianto having the problem in this one. I felt 1. Ianto has been through enough in my stories and 2. Jack needs the wake up call more.**

**Disclaimer: If the things that happened in my stories were true, a gorgeous Welsh man would have the worst possible luck with alien gadgets messing him up but he'd go home to a hunky American, so it isn't all bad…but I don't own them**

_**Chapter 3 – "You're Losing Your Voice."**_

"But I never get sick!" Jack exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Jack but it looks like you do. You're losing your voice and I don't know for sure how long it'll last." Owen shrugged.

"When will it take full effect?" Jack asked, hope rising in his voice.

"I'm not sure, could be minutes, could be hours. I'm betting on hours but I can't be too sure."

Jack groaned in frustration, bringing a coughing fit.

"Relax Jack, your going to need to pin one of us in charge while you're like this though." Owen urged.

"Who wouldn't hate me if I put them in charge?" He asked.

Gwen stepped forward smiling.

"Anyone else?" Jack asked, just in case.

They all shook there heads and Jack turned to Gwen, smiling,

"Looks like you're in charge then."

"Thanks Jack. Just rest up." She smiled her caring smile.

"Okay everyone, back to work." Jack sighed, walking over and sitting down on the couch.

Gwen walked over and sat down next to him, putting a comforting hand on his own.

"It'll be okay Jack. Getting sick isn't so bad. People take care of you."

"There's only one person I want taking care of me." He mumbled, looking in Ianto's direction.

"You guys okay?"

"I don't know." He admitted, shaking his head.

"He needs you. You'll sort it out. You just need to listen to each other."

"I do listen!" He yelled and coughed at the roughness of his throat.

"Just, talk to him." She mumbled and walked away.

He sighed and dragged his hands through his hair. He lied back on the couch, feeling drowsy from the sickness. It didn't take long before he fell asleep.

He woke with a start as he heard the cog door opening. He turned to see Owen leaving which told him it was late but not nearly as late as it could've been. He looked over and saw that Ianto had left his coffee nearby and he smiled. He felt the cup and noticed how warm it was. Ianto can't be too far away. He looked around the hub to see who was left. Tosh and Ianto were the only ones in sight. Tosh walked over to Jack, sitting down beside him.

"How are you feeling?" She smiled.

Jack went to speak but the sound didn't come out. The only sound he could make was a soft groaning noise. Tosh giggled. She stopped abruptly when she saw the glare she was being given.

"Looks like Owen was right. Don't worry Jack, just chill. We'll do the talking for you." She said caringly.

He smiled appreciatively. She hugged him lightly and walked over to her station.

"I have to go home a little bit early today!" She called.

He nodded and smiled as she waved her farewells. He sighed and leaned his head back on the couch. He wasn't sure what Ianto would say to him but all he could say was that he was worried. He couldn't answer back. He was stuck with what ever the Welsh man said, he just hoped that the younger man would be kind.


	4. How Was Your Day?

**Title: Silence**

**Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper**

**Warnings: Angst to begin with but eventually I'm hoping for Fluff**

**Summary: Jack loses his voice.**

**Author Notes: Yay for Sushi Chi's Challenges, they're keeping me rather busy. It was a toss up between Jack and Ianto having the problem in this one. I felt 1. Ianto has been through enough in my stories and 2. Jack needs the wake up call more.**

**Disclaimer: If the things that happened in my stories were true, a gorgeous Welshman would have the worst possible luck with alien gadgets messing him up but he'd go home to a hunky American, so it isn't all bad…but I don't own them**

_**Chapter 4 – "How Was Your Day?"**_

Ianto wasn't sure what he was going to say to Jack. He didn't know how he'd start the conversation. So he did what any other desperate Welshman would do. He stayed as far away from Jack as he could, especially now that he was awake. He kept his eyes on the older man, making sure Jack didn't sneak out of his sights but sooner or later he'd falter, he knew he would and he was dreading that moment. It was at that moment he realized how badly his plan could turn. He had to walk passed Jack. They both knew he would and when he did he'd have to talk. He sighed and worked up his strength before walking in Jack's direction. He noticed the look on Jack's face. Jack was smiling sincerely towards Ianto but the younger man could see the worry beneath it.

"Can't stop sir, I'm rather busy." Ianto mumbles politely, walking passed.

He picked up the discarded coffee mugs around the hub and turned to pass the older man again. He decided not to look up as he passed, keeping his eyes glued to the floor. He stopped dead as he felt something gripping his arm. He turned to look into Jack's eyes as he held him there. The sorrow in Jack's eyes tore at his insides. Ianto looked away unable to look any further.

"I uh, I thought you could use this." Ianto muttered, handing Jack a notepad and pen.

"So you can still talk to people." The younger man explained.

Jack looked down at the pad and then back at Ianto. He smiled thankfully and began to write straight away. Ianto stood there, waiting to read Jack's anger. He didn't want to hear it. Jack handed him the note and he read it quickly.

_How was your day Yan?_

Ianto looked between the note and Jack, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"This is just because you want to stop fighting." Ianto muttered.

Jack gripped Ianto's shoulders, making him look into the older man's eyes. Jack shook his head and looked up at him, waiting for Ianto to speak.

"…Another day at Torchwood." Ianto sighed, answering the question.

The look in Jack's eyes told him that the Captain wanted him to continue.

"What do you want me to say Jack? That I had a wonderful day? I didn't. Gwen was on at me about how you wanted me to look after you, Tosh told me to look after you, Owen kept making fun of me because you and I are fighting and amongst all the crap that is Torchwood, I couldn't get the stupid fight out of my head." Ianto ranted.

Jack threw him a sympathetic look. Ianto smiled up at Jack, finally feeling more at ease.

"Tell me more about you Jack?" Ianto asked hopefully.

Jack shook his head. Ianto's teeth ground together in frustration and Jack put his hands up in defense. He wanted to explain but it was difficult without a voice to use.

"As long as you won't tell me about you, I won't tell you about me Jack. I'm sick of keeping things from each other. The lies will kill us. They're already killing me!" Ianto yelled angrily and walked away.

Jack croaked, trying to call out after him. He did want to tell Ianto about him, just not yet. He wanted to talk to Ianto about it, not write it down. How was he supposed to explain it to the younger man?


	5. I Want To Tell You So Much Jack

**Title: Silence**

**Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper**

**Warnings: Angst to begin with but eventually I'm hoping for Fluff**

**Summary: Jack loses his voice.**

**Author Notes: Yay for Sushi Chi's Challenges, they're keeping me rather busy. It was a toss up between Jack and Ianto having the problem in this one. I felt 1. Ianto has been through enough in my stories and 2. Jack needs the wake up call more.**

**Disclaimer: If the things that happened in my stories were true, a gorgeous Welshman would have the worst possible luck with alien gadgets messing him up but he'd go home to a hunky American, so it isn't all bad…but I don't own them**

_**Chapter 5 – "I Want To Tell You So Much Jack."**_

Jack jumped up and ran after Ianto, grabbing his arm to stop him from going any further.

"Let go of me!" Ianto yelled.

Jack looked into the Welshman's eyes. Ianto could see the hurt, the worry and the fear. He stopped struggling under Jack's touch and the older man slowly let go as he felt Ianto give in.

"Why won't you tell me about yourself Jack?" Ianto mumbled, not sure if he wanted the answer.

Jack quickly took out the note pad and scribbled. It took him a little bit longer than his last note. Eventually he handed the note to Ianto.

_I'm not proud of my past but I will tell you, just not yet. It's better if I can talk to you._

Ianto tried to hide the smile that grew as he read the note.

"You will?" The younger man whispered.

Jack smiled up at him, nodding. Ianto grinned and pulled Jack into a hug.

"Thank you."

Ianto pulled back, moving closer afterward to kiss him but Jack put a finger to the Welshman's lips.

_I don't want to make you sick._

Jack handed Ianto the note, smiling when Ianto chuckled.

"I'll risk it." Ianto mumbled, closing the gap between them.

Ianto sighed as he tasted the unique flavour of Jack and felt the smell of the Captain surround him.

"I'm sorry. I hate when we fight." Ianto mumbled when they parted suddenly being hit with guilt.

Jack looked up at him, smiling before pulling him into a strong hug. He grinned as he felt Ianto in his arms until he felt the tears against his cheek. He pulled back, looking up at the Welshman and wiped away the tears on Ianto's face carefully.

"You have no idea how important this is to me." Ianto explained when he saw the worry in Jack's eyes.

"I want to tell you so much Jack. I don't know if you want to hear it but I need to talk to you." Ianto sniffed, wiping the tears from his eyes.

The younger man watched as Jack scribbled out another note.

_If you're the one telling me, I want to hear it. Now go home and get some rest before you collapse._

Jack grinned as Ianto read the note, his only real way of laughing now that he had lost his voice.

"Thank you." Ianto smiled and Jack could tell that he meant it for more than just the note.

Ianto kissed Jack on the cheek before leaving through the cog door. Jack smiled still looking at the cog door. Jack knew Ianto was forgiving him but he also knew that it wouldn't be as simple as this. It was going to take time and it hurt to think that he had upset Ianto in the first place. Jack sighed, he knew he would make it up to the Welshman, it was the most important thing at that moment. He sat back down and before he had a chance to think thing through, he had fallen asleep.

**Just so you know, I'm agreeing with all who are thinking, "Where the hell is she going with this!?" I just don't know haha.**


	6. After Lisa Died, Everything Changed

**Title: Silence**

**Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper, Mention of Lisa in this Chapter.**

**Warnings: Angst to begin with but eventually I'm hoping for Fluff**

**Summary: Jack loses his voice.**

**Author Notes: Yay for Sushi Chi's Challenges, they're keeping me rather busy. It was a toss up between Jack and Ianto having the problem in this one. I felt 1. Ianto has been through enough in my stories and 2. Jack needs the wake up call more.**

**Disclaimer: If the things that happened in my stories were true, a gorgeous Welshman would have the worst possible luck with alien gadgets messing him up but he'd go home to a hunky American, so it isn't all bad…but I don't own them**

_**Chapter 6 – "After Lisa Died, Everything Changed..."**_

When he woke it was morning. At least when he looked around it seemed like morning. No one was around but there was distant clattering. He sighed and sat up. The night before he had decided to write a list of things that felt impossible to say to Ianto, so he got out the notepad and pen and jotted a few dot points down. He didn't know when he was going to give it to the Welshman, he only knew that he wanted some time because he didn't want to miss anything. The clattering continued and he looked up in confusion. Not being able to see from where he was, he got up, walking towards the sound. He looked up to see Ianto, moving things in the kitchen. He walked over to him slowly. Ianto hadn't seen him yet and he stood close by, watching Ianto carefully. The Welshman was moving the pots and pans that Jack didn't even know they had. Something was off in the way Ianto was acting, he put his hand on the younger man's shoulder, making him jump. He watched as Ianto sat on the floor, his back against the cupboard. Ianto put his head in his hands and Jack kneeled down next to him.

"Go away Jack." Ianto mumbled through his hands.

Jack made a strangled noise, trying to talk to Ianto.

"Just go!" Ianto yelled, not taking his hands from his face.

Jack grabbed Ianto's arms, trying to urge him to move his hands.

"Please Jack." The younger man begged.

Jack sat next to Ianto, letting go of his hands. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. There was no way he could say anything to the Welshman. He picked up his notepad and wrote a longer message. He had no idea whether or not Ianto would read it but he had to try. He took one of Ianto's now clenched fists and opened it gently, putting the note in his hand. He walked away, leaving the Welshman alone as he'd asked. Ianto sat there, waiting until he couldn't hear Jack's footsteps anymore. He moved his hands away from his face slowly, making sure Jack was gone before reading the note.

_I'm here, I'll always be here. I don't know what happened, I don't know whether or not I can fix it but I will try. I'm never far away and I hate to see you like this. Just tell me what's wrong so that I can look after you._

Ianto felt more tears run down his face as he read it. He had scared Jack, the older man was worrying about him and it only made him feel guilty. He didn't want to upset Jack and he didn't want to have let his feelings show like this, he had just broken down. He walked up to Jack's office, where he knew the older man was.

"Jack?" He whispered as he knocked at the door.

Jack's head snapped up and he walked over to Ianto quickly. The Welshman wrapped his arms around Jack as fast as he could, trying to get closer to him.

"I'm sorry I scared you." He whispered.

Jack looked up at him, smiling reassuringly. He took Ianto over to a chair, sitting him down and dragging his chair next to Ianto.

"You want me to talk, don't you?" Ianto mumbled.

Jack nodded, gripping Ianto's hands in his own.

"I…I dreamt of Lisa again. I haven't done that in so long. It just got to me. Ever since Lisa died…Everything's changed. I felt like my whole life had ended when that happened. I still don't understand why you didn't retcon me. I just…I miss her. I feel useless, I can't do anything right ever since she died." Ianto whispered, never lifting his gaze from the floor.

Jack pulled him into a hug. He pulled back and quickly wrote down the most important thing he could think of to say to Ianto.

_You're anything but useless and you make me strong. I would never retcon you out of my life._


	7. How Much Longer Will It Last?

**Title: Silence**

**Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper**

**Warnings: Angst to begin with but eventually I'm hoping for Fluff**

**Summary: Jack loses his voice.**

**Author Notes: Yay for Sushi Chi's Challenges, they're keeping me rather busy. It was a toss up between Jack and Ianto having the problem in this one. I felt 1. Ianto has been through enough in my stories and 2. Jack needs the wake up call more.**

**Disclaimer: If the things that happened in my stories were true, a gorgeous Welshman would have the worst possible luck with alien gadgets messing him up but he'd go home to a hunky American, so it isn't all bad…but I don't own them**

_**Chapter 7 – "How Much Longer Will It Last?"**_

"I told Owen to come in early. You know, to check on you." Ianto mumbled as he sipped a cup of coffee.

Jack smiled appreciatively. He missed talking so much. There was so many things that he wanted to say to Ianto. He sipped the drink Ianto had given him, lemon and honey. He pulled out the page of his notepad, trying to make sure Ianto didn't see as he jotted down a few more dot points.

"How's your throat Jack?" Ianto asked.

"I…" Jack managed to croak but it was all he could get out.

"Sounds better than before." Ianto grinned, "I'll keep you on lemon and honey for now."

Jack went to try to talk again but Ianto stopped him before he had a chance.

"Don't keep trying Jack, it'll only make it take longer."

They were interrupted by the sound of the cog door opening.

"Come on then, let's see what Owen thinks." Ianto mumbled before pulling Jack out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How much longer will it last?" Ianto asked eagerly as Owen went over Jack's tests.

"Still hard to say. If I had to guess I'd say two or three days tops. The worst of it is over. That honey and lemon thing you're giving him is helping a hell of a lot. It might be best if we keep him on liquids for a while." Owen said, smirking at Jack's pout.

"Thanks Owen. Come on then Jack, you can still do some filing and I'll keep you supplied with drinks." Ianto smiled, pulling Jack up from the seat.

"So you guys not fighting anymore then?" Owen muttered.

"Who told you about that?" Ianto asked curiously as Jack walked off to his office.

"We aren't completely blind in this place Teaboy. Look after Jack for a little while longer. You have no idea how much sulking he's been doing while you were pissed with him." Owen said, shrugging his shoulders, "Oh, and get me a cuppa will ya!?"

Ianto nodded and walked off to the kitchen. He quickly brewed the coffee, thinking about how Jack had looked after him that morning. He didn't understand how Jack could make him feel so much better without speaking. He grinned as he placed the drinks on the silver tray, taking one to Owen and leaving one on Tosh and Gwen's stations. It wouldn't be long before they came in. He walked up to Jack's office and went to knock when he saw Jack scribbling on a piece of paper. It wouldn't have caught his Interest so much except it had his name on the top.

"What's that?" He asked curiously, causing Jack to jump and shove the piece of paper in his pocket.

He walked in, putting the tray down on Jack's desk.

"What is it Jack?" He asked again.

Jack looked down at his desk and wrote down on a spare piece of paper, guiltily,

_It isn't finished yet._

Ianto smiled up at Jack, "Can I see it?"

Jack looked defensive but eventually handed Ianto the piece of paper.

**Sorry, couldn't resist stopping it there.**


	8. I Wish I Had The Courage To SayPt1

**Title: Silence**

**Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper**

**Warnings: Angst to begin with but eventually I'm hoping for Fluff**

**Summary: Jack loses his voice.**

**Author Notes: Yay for Sushi Chi's Challenges, they're keeping me rather busy. It was a toss up between Jack and Ianto having the problem in this one. I felt 1. Ianto has been through enough in my stories and 2. Jack needs the wake up call more.**

**Disclaimer: If the things that happened in my stories were true, a gorgeous Welshman would have the worst possible luck with alien gadgets messing him up but he'd go home to a hunky American, so it isn't all bad…but I don't own them**

_**Chapter 8 – "I Wish I Had The Courage To Say…"**_

The paper was ruffled and filled with writing.

_Ianto, I Wish I Had The Courage To Say…_

_I get lost in your eyes._

_My bed isn't the same anymore when you're not next to me._

_I can't last the day without hearing your voice._

_I love being the one you come to when you're upset._

_I love when I'm the one that makes it better._

_I love when you look after me._

_I love your smile._

_I love your laugh._

_I love the way you call me 'sir'._

_I love the way you can tell what I'm thinking._

_I love the way you think._

_I think, going by all the 'I love…'s, I might love you._

Ianto smiled up at Jack, still holding the note in his hand.

"This isn't finished?" Ianto asked, shocked.

Jack shook his head, not moving his gaze from the desk. He didn't want to be there when Ianto read it, in case Ianto didn't like what he'd written. Ianto walked over to Jack, wrapping his arms around him.

"How can this not be finished?" Ianto breathed, "What more is there to say?"

"Yan…" Jack croaked, wincing at the pain it caused.

"Don't talk Jack, I know it hurts." Ianto urged, pulling away.

He pushed forward, kissing Jack gently.

"Jack I thought you might like the – Oh! Ah, sorry guys." Gwen walked in without knocking.

Ianto quickly pulled away from Jack. The older man couldn't contain the grin on his face.

"It's okay Gwen." Ianto mumbled, moving to get up and go to the door.

Jack grabbed Ianto's arm, stopping him from going anywhere.

_You can tell what I'm thinking, talk to Gwen for me?_

Jack quickly scribbled on a sheet of paper.

"I'll probably stuff up." Ianto laughed, confusing Gwen.

Jack shook his head and pointed towards Gwen.

"Uh, what did you want Gwen?" Ianto asked politely.

"Just thought I should bring in these files and Tosh was wondering whether you wanted her to get the CCTV footage of that rift activity on her computer, send it to you or, what ever the hell you want?" Gwen shrugged, directing the question at Jack.

Ianto turned to Jack, looking into his eyes for a moment.

"Email it to him, but keep a backup just in case." Ianto mumbled.

"Thanks Ianto." Gwen grinned, dropping the files on Jack's desk and walking out of the room.

Ianto turned to Jack to find out if he had done the right thing. Jack was grinning at him and he sighed in relief.

"Never ask me to do that again." Ianto said sternly.

Jack continued to grin, staring into Ianto's eyes.

"Another day or two of this." Ianto sighed.

Jack pulled Ianto closer to him, smiling as the younger man chuckled.

"You know this means I'm going to have to make a list of my own." Ianto stated.

Jack shook his head, trying to tell Ianto not to. He didn't need it, he didn't think there was enough about him to really put in a list.

"You won't talk me out of it, I'll give it to you soon okay?" Ianto murmured, standing up and leaving Jack to think things through.


	9. I Wish I Had The Courage To SayPt2

**Title: Silence**

**Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper**

**Warnings: Angst to begin with but eventually I'm hoping for Fluff**

**Summary: Jack loses his voice.**

**Author Notes: Yay for Sushi Chi's Challenges, they're keeping me rather busy. It was a toss up between Jack and Ianto having the problem in this one. I felt 1. Ianto has been through enough in my stories and 2. Jack needs the wake up call more.**

**Disclaimer: If the things that happened in my stories were true, a gorgeous Welshman would have the worst possible luck with alien gadgets messing him up but he'd go home to a hunky American, so it isn't all bad…but I don't own them**

_**Chapter 9 – "I Wish I Had The Courage To Say… (Pt2)"**_

Jack had gone to sleep again and woken up some hours later in his office. He wasn't used to sleeping so much, it must have come from the sickness. He hadn't felt as good as he did now in days. He grinned and walked over to a mirror. He didn't look as pale. He tried to speak,

"Please, let this work." He murmured, croakily, his voice cracking roughly.

His grin widened, he didn't think he'd be able to talk for weeks. He walked out to Ianto, deciding to play, pretend he still couldn't talk. He walked over to the desk Ianto was sitting at, scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Jack." He smirked without looking up.

He quickly finished writing down his sentence before looking up at Jack.

"How are you feeling?" Ianto asked.

Jack put a thumb up, smiling.

"Come on then, here's my list." Ianto smirked, handing the piece of paper to Jack.

The paper wasn't nearly as ruffled as Jack's had been and Jack smiled as he saw the writing, so obviously Ianto's.

_Jack, I Wish I Had The Courage To Say…_

_You're 51__st__ century pheromones are intoxicating._

_You're like a drug, I can never get enough._

_I love when you look after me._

_I love when I get the chance to look after you._

_I love your eyes._

_I love that cheeky grin._

_I love that laugh._

_I love that American accent._

_I love the way you make me feel when you kiss me._

_I love the way you look in my eyes._

_I love being near you._

_I love when you try too hard._

_I love when you surprise me (Which is fairly often)._

_I love the way I feel in your arms._

_I love the way you feel in my arms._

_I think, going by all the 'I love…'s, that I might love you too._

Jack stared at the paper in shock.

"Oh Yan..." He breathed, his voice hoarse but still understandable.

"You can talk Jack!" Ianto jumped up from his seat.

Jack grinned and pulled Ianto into a hug.

"You know I had more stuff to put on my list." Jack croaked, his voice breaking all over the place.

"Stop talking Jack, your voice sounds painful." Ianto murmured.

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening to you before." He continued to croak.

"It's okay, listen to me now. Stop talking." Ianto stressed.

Jack smiled but stopped talking, tightening his grip on Ianto.

"I really do love the way I feel in your arms." Ianto whispered.

Jack smiled, kissing the Welshman's neck lightly.

"Come on, we should get Owen to check you out, just to make sure your alright."

"You're going to piss him off." Jack strained to say, wincing at the pain it caused.

"I don't care. I want to make sure your okay." Ianto grinned, kissing Jack quickly.

"Get a room!" Owen called from the Autopsy bay, making the younger man jump out of Jack's arms.


	10. Amazing For Recovery Time

**Title: Silence**

**Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper**

**Warnings: Angst to begin with but eventually I'm hoping for Fluff**

**Summary: Jack loses his voice.**

**Author Notes: Yay for Sushi Chi's Challenges, they're keeping me rather busy. It was a toss up between Jack and Ianto having the problem in this one. I felt 1. Ianto has been through enough in my stories and 2. Jack needs the wake up call more.**

**Disclaimer: If the things that happened in my stories were true, a gorgeous Welshman would have the worst possible luck with alien gadgets messing him up but he'd go home to a hunky American, so it isn't all bad…but I don't own them**

_**Chapter 10 – "Amazing For Recovery Time…"**_

"Owen, can you take another quick look at Jack?" Ianto asked hesitantly.

"For god sake Ianto, just give the man time to get better." Owen snapped.

"I have, that's why I wanted you to look at him. He already has most of his voice back."

"Bloody hell." Owen muttered.

"So are you going to look him over?" Ianto lifted his eyebrow.

"Yeah okay. You better be telling me the truth. If you're wasting my time I will hurt you, I'm a medic, I know how to make you suffer." Owen threatened.

"I make your coffee." Ianto retorted, "I'm, not lying. Jack!" He called out to the older man.

Jack walked into the Autopsy bay, grinning madly at Ianto.

"What?" Ianto asked, curiously.

"You love my grin." Jack said hoarsely, his grin widening.

Ianto blushed and pulled Jack down to a chair.

"Let Owen check you out."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, do you think Jack's alright?" Tosh asked.

"Can't say for sure. Ianto seems to have forgiven him though." Gwen sighed, sipping her coffee.

"What makes you say that?"

"Caught them snogging in Jack's office for one." Gwen laughed.

"You seriously need to learn to knock Gwen."

"Yeah, for my own good." She giggled, "But there was more to it. The way he looked at Jack, they just seem even happier together."

"Maybe Jack without a voice is good for more than one thing then." Tosh mused.

"Mmm." Gwen murmured.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So…?" Ianto mumbled.

"All I can say is that that is amazing for recovery time. It must be because you can't die." Owen said, checking Jack's neck for swelling.

"How much longer then?" Jack croaked roughly.

"A day? I honestly don't know because your recovery rate is higher than normal."

"Will I be okay in a couple of days?"

"Should be."

"Good, 'cause I've got plans." Jack smirked.

"Whatever just get out of my sight unless you have some serious problems. I'm sick of being called in to treat you." Owen mumbled, turning to his computer.

Jack stood up and walked out, Ianto next to him.

"You've got plans?" The Welshman asked curiously.

"I think so.

"Where are you off to?"

"I'm taking this gorgeous Welsh bloke out." He grinned.

"Oh really?" Ianto smirked.

"Yep."

"And what makes you so sure about that?"

"Because." Jack mumbled, putting his hands on Ianto's hips and pulling him closer, "I can't last the day without hearing your voice." Jack recited one of the points from his note, grinning.

**Yes! I used a point Jack used in the note as the last sentence! I'm just that soppy!**

**So this is pretty much finished. I'm going to do the date and stuff though, so don't cry! Haha.**


	11. Epilogue

**Title: Silence**

**Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper**

**Warnings: Angst to begin with but eventually I'm hoping for Fluff**

**Summary: Jack loses his voice.**

**Author Notes: Yay for Sushi Chi's Challenges, they're keeping me rather busy. It was a toss up between Jack and Ianto having the problem in this one. I felt 1. Ianto has been through enough in my stories and 2. Jack needs the wake up call more.**

**Disclaimer: If the things that happened in my stories were true, a gorgeous Welsh man would have the worst possible luck with alien gadgets messing him up but he'd go home to a hunky American, so it isn't all bad…but I don't own them**

_**Epilogue**_

"Where are you taking me?" Ianto reluctantly asked Jack as he drove.

"You know that posh french place by the memorial?" Jack grinned cheekily, relieved that his voice was now clear.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, why? What's wrong?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Jack! My sister and her friends go on and on about that place. It's highly likely that _one _of them will be there."

"...You have a sister?"

"I did tell you that. Although in your defence, you'd just gotten back from weevil hunting and I think the blood loss was getting to you." Ianto mused.

"Damn weevils, no sense of timing." Jack sighed, "But I still don't see the problem."

"Either my sister will be there which I admit is the most unlikely because that's just not what Johnny would do, or her friends will be and they'll see us."

"Again, I see no problem here." Jack said, parking the car out the front of the restaurant.

"They'll tell my sister and I don't want to have to explain this to her because she'll go on and on about it." Ianto put his head in his hands.

"Since when do you care what they think? Are you really that embarrassed about us?" He turned to face Ianto properly.

"Are you admitting there is an 'us'?"

"Of course. Seriously though, are you embarrassed?"

"No, how could I be? I just...it's hard getting used to us, let alone explaining it to anyone else."

"We don't have to go in. I mean, if you're not comfortable."

"No. You went to all this trouble."

"I just want to look after you Yan."

Ianto smiled, pulled Jack closer by his collar and kissed him gently, "I know."

"Mmm or we could stay here and do this." Jack chuckled, kissing Ianto again.

"You'd like that huh?"

"Oh, you have no idea."

"Come on, let's go."

"Okay but," Jack murmured between kisses, "Remember where we were."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"So," Jack grinned as the waiter left after getting their orders, "I'm sorry we didn't do this sooner. I know I said we'd do this after I got back but..."

"It's okay, I know. Torchwood doesn't give you much time."

"You forgive me way too easily."

"It's the puppy dog eyes." Ianto shrugged, unable to supress a smirk.

"I'll have to remember that. Come on, tell me something I don't know about you."

"...Like what?"

"I don't know. What did you think when you first met me?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow curiously, "I believe that's about _you._"

"No, it's what _you _were thinking." Jack moved closer, like he was being told the biggest possible secret.

"I don't know. I guess, I was more thinking about getting you to hire me. When I saw you I was more concentrating on the weevil that was attacking you. When I finally got a chance to focus on you...I don't know what thoughts were going through my head. I just loved that coat." Jack chuckled at that, "What about you? What were you thinking?"

Jack smiled sincerely, "First I thought I was going to have to make you disappear, what with the whole weevil thing and then I thought that you were going to be the death of me. You just...you had that look, I can't really explain it."

"I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing."

Jack gripped Ianto's hand in his across the table, "Good, definitely good." He reassured.

"Well then, thank you."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Jack!" Ianto chuckled, "Get off!"

Jack grinned, holding Ianto firmly against the car, "No, you're enjoying yourself, don't say you're not." Jack ran his hands up beneath Ianto's shirt, running them along areas he knew were sensitive.

"Stop it!" Jack kissed his neck and nibbled teasingly on his ear, "Seriously Jack, not here."

"Come on, admit it, you're enjoying yourself."

Jack kissed the younger man passionately, reveling in the closeness. Ianto sighed and kissed back, feeling so safe in the older man's arms, his gorgeous scent surrounding him.

"Okay," Ianto breathed, "I'm enjoying myself."

"See, was that really so hard to admit?" Jack replied smugly.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Take me home?"

"With pleasure."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto pulled Jack through the door, pinning him to a nearby wall.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Jack chuckled.

"You do so much for me, you know that? Do I ever get to look after _you_? Do I ever get to show _you _a good time?"

"Of course you do."

Ianto kissed Jack gently, tenderly, "Next time, _I'm_ taking _you_ out."

"I don't care, as long as there _is_ a next time." Jack held Ianto close.

Ianto smirked lasciviously, possibly the first time Jack had ever seen it on the Welshman, "Trust me, there will be a next time."

**_Oh My God I'm SO sick of computers!!! I had a brillo beginning for this and it deleted it!! So the beginning you now have isn't as good because I had to try to remember it. Anyway, I'm SOO sorry I didn't write this sooner, I lost track of time but hey, here it is! Please review? Writers block made this short, sorry guys._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


End file.
